


Drops left in an ocean of tears.

by IrisAntunes



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: But happy on the end, F/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 20:10:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16667512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrisAntunes/pseuds/IrisAntunes
Summary: Memories are forever, they say. But It's begins with the simple things.





	Drops left in an ocean of tears.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys
> 
> So, I was in home last night and this just pop out of my mind.
> 
> Let's see what you guys think!

In Caroline head, it's bad, horrible, fleshly and gives to her friends all the material to judge her for the next hundred years. And doesn't matter that it's probably going to be the best sex of her life, even that she still have years to live, is totally a "one time thing".

 

As soon as she gets back to the Salvatore mansion, she will never, EVER, think about this again.

 

About him.

 

And it works.

 

For a time.

 

It's begins with the simple things.

 

 **One day** she wakes up to the sound of his voice on hers ears, telling her name, _Caroline_ , in that way that only he can say, sending her head to back at the stars and her mind to all the forbidden places. 

 

If she passes the rest of her morning trying to erase of her mind all the memories that they have and cleaning every single thing that he touched, she doesn’t tell anyone.

 

She takes five baths in one day.

One of the good days, where there is no blood spilled on her clothes, or mystic creatures trying to kill her and her friends, or not even a drink falling on her on her way to the her dorms.   

 

A good day, in all the possible ways. Yet, she takes five baths and when she falls over her bed, she still can feel his hands running through her body.

 

She doesn't sleep well that night.

 

_But life goes one, and eventually the sound of Klaus voice, whispering her name becomes a memory, just like all the other that she has._

 

 **Katherine is not dead.** And she screw things up, making her talk about Klaus and about the amazing sex that she is never, EVER, going to mention to anybody else (or do it again). 

 

Tyler is pissed, and for a moment she can see him bitten her, like he did so many time ago. And the look on his face, the way that he look at her, make her feel dirty, and used, and bad. 

 

Klaus never looked at her like that; his eyes don’t make her feel dirty. Instead it makes her feel unique, and beautiful, so much prettier than she really is, and for a moment she wants be looking at him, and not to the man in front on her. 

 

"I'm sorry" She says.

 

And she is. She is sorry that Klaus killed his mother, she is sorry that he is bad, she is really, really sorry that he is the bad guy.

 

She is not sorry that she slept with him. 

 

And that night, when Stefan sits next to her and talks about how much of a good person she is, how much it would cost to make him see her as a bad person, her heart is full again. She has the best friend that someone can have, and it makes her feel loved, that even after Klaus, he is still there for her.  

 

_She sleeps on his lap, but it's the touch of another man that she feels in her hair._

 

 **Tyler tells** her that she's sorry for treating her like a bitch and for sticking his nose where he was not called. He tells her that she sees the good in people.

 

He didn’t mean like a compliment, and the ironic smirk that falls from his lips only shows her that.

 

"I do Tyler" She says with the eyes lost on something that he could never see "I really do"

 

That night, when she returns home, in the city where she was born, and lies down on her pillow, her mind returns to the memories she has fought so hard to forget.

 

She wakes ups to the sound of a hummingbird, and it takes some time to realize that she is on her bed and not in a track in the Andes.

 

_Time passes, and even that he is never totally gone, she forgets about him._

 

 **When she** finds out that he is going to have a daughter she wants to be mad. But than her mind, the most amazing part of her body, reminds her that she doesn't own him, she doesn't have anything with him, and he is free to do whatever the hell he wants to. Including having a daughter.

 

But, her heart still jumps with joy over the thought of Klaus holding a baby in his arms, and the stupid dimples that is always present on his face when he is happy. 

 

 

"It’s the last time" she says to herself as she listen to the message that he send it to her, so many time ago, but that is still on her phone and that even that she will deny till her dead, she can not erase. "I'm putting an end on this story"

 

If she sends a message to his number, telling him that she knows that he will be a father a thousand ways better than the one he had, and that she can’t wait to see if his child will have the  stupid dimples that he have  , no one have to know.

Yet, kilometers away from the Whitmore College, there is a man looking to his phone, and there is a smile on his face and a heart full of hope.

 

Doesn't last long. Never does.

_She accept for the first time, now that she is no longer a kid worried with the judging of her friends, that she really want him to be happy._

 

 **She finds** one of his necklaces in her jacket. _The_ jacket, the one that she didn’t used again because it makes her think about things that are not on her plans. 

 

It's the first time since that day that she looked at that jacket and it wanted to wear. When she puts the jacket on hers shoulders and shoves hers hands in the pockets, there is a necklace between her fingers. It’s a cross, and she finds hilarious that someone like Klaus walked by the streets with a cross in his chest.

 

She ignores all the flashbacks about hers hands ripping off his shirt and then holding him through his necklaces. She ignores the memories of how he made her feel and the noise that he made as she rip of the necklace of his neck, pressing her mouth in the place and throwing the necklace into his jacket, left on the forest floor.

She's a vampire, she thinks, it's not like she's going to be arrested for stealing...

 

Yet, she takes the necklace to a jewellery, pretending that she doesn't remember where and how she was able to break the chains of a necklace made of iron. When she get out of the shop, there a new necklace wrapped around her neck.

 

No one seems to notice.

 

And then, one day, she shows up at the Salvatore's wearing a dress, an silly dress with a big cleavage and then Stefan eyes get stucked to hers chest.

 

 

"I know that necklace" He says.

 

The first reaction of her brain is to cover it up (later, she keeps telling herself that is because she didn’t wanted him to know that she is using Klaus's things, but she knows that she just doesn't want him to take the necklace away from her)   

 

"Really?" She says, with a disinterested look "I finded cute, so I bought”

If Stefan keeps looking at the necklace the rest of the night, she pretends that she doesn't see. 

 

But she doesn't wear the necklace for the next days.

 

Some days later, she find it intriguing that as she moved hers things to another room (it's amazing how much heat can do on Whitmore and once more she is really, really , thankful for compulsion) the necklace finds his place back to hers neck. 

 

When Damon asks, she doesn’t retract anymore. It feels good, safe, to have something that belong to someone who was always there for her.

 

Of course, she doesn't tell him that.

 

Instead, when he makes fun of her about a vampire wearing a cross on her chest, she smiles.   

He becomes kind of a constant on her mind then. Not always there, but never away either.

 

Her mom dies, some months later, (cancer really is a bitch), and even that she had spent the last months with her, she is not ready do let her go. She will never be.

 

She is with Stefan now, kind of. Yet, when she is singing goodbye to the person who she loved most in the world, her hands are in a death grip around the necklace on her chest.

_In the other night, after she breaks Elena's neck and goes out to the night, the necklace comes back to the jacket pocket._

 

**_When_ ** _she's without her emotions, Caroline is free._

 

She can feel the wind oh her hair, and dance in the rain, never looking back. 

 

Sometimes, she wants to kill some people, but even that she is without emotions, get in to a killing spree it's nothing more than pathetic and Caroline Forbes it's everything except pathetic 

 

So she doesn't.

 

 She gets out, dance and kiss some random guys, not the blonds ones and she avoid those with dimples, because dimples are stupid and of all the people she has kissed and will kiss, only one of them can have them, and when she kiss guys with dimples, it's his face that she see (it makes her feel, and that is exactly what she is running of).

 

 And if she makes her best friend and potential boyfriend turn off his humanity, as she did, it's only because she likes freedom and her friends are spoiling it for her.

 

(She regrets the moment she does. She is a smart girl and now she knows that "the gang" will double they movements against her) 

 

Elena tells her that she understands, but that eventually she will regret this, and will thank them for making the choice for her. 

 

"Klaus would never make the choice for me" She says without even realizing.

 

_Her heart jumps, skipping a beat and she cut of his name of the words that she can say if she intends to keep free._

 

 **She cries** when she gets her emotions back.

 

She is no longer free.

 

The weight of destroying someone else life it's too much to allow her to be.

The necklace gets back to her neck, it doesn't erase everything she did, but it makes her feel safe again _._

_Even if just for a second. Even without Liz._

 

 **He** sends her a picture of His daughter, when she is allowed to be alive. It breaks her heart that a child have to be authorized to live and it make her wanna cry, because she know that he will spend half of the life of his daughter fighting so she can be alive .

 

"She looks like you" she says, to him.

"Her name is hope"

 

She doesn't need to see his face to know that there is a shining on his eyes.

 

"She is beautiful"

 

It's the first time that they talked in years.  

 

_He spends the week smiling and his enemies run from him because Klaus Mikaelson doesn't laugh and it makes them fear._

 

 

 **She** is pregnant.

 

He sends her a message.

 

 

 **She** has two kids.

And she is lost because she has no idea of what to do with two babies.

 

He calls him, unintentional, he protect her boyfriend and assure her that she will a mother as good as hers was.

 

She doesn't tell him that his voice made her kids fall sleep. And when he tells her goodbye, she wants ask him if he is still planning to be her last.  

_She doesn’t, but his necklace still has a place on her neck._

 

 

 **He** disappears.

 

His brothers are gone, and New Orleans is a city free of Mikaelsons.

 

Her heart squeezes.

 

_She takes her kids and doesn't look back._

 

 **She** gets married.

 

It's was supposed to be the happiest day of her life, instead, it’s a trap to lock someone else.

 

But she is marrying with the love of her life, so that doesn't really matter to her.

 

As she walks to her future husband, it's inevitable to think if it they will ever be truly free of their past.

 

They won't.

 

She knows.

 

She gets marry to Stefan Salvatore.

 

It's a June wedding.

 

It's the happiest day of her life.

 

When he looks at her chest there is smile on his face. He is not some jerk, he would never make a scene about Caroline using Klaus necklace (He knows. Everyone knows, but they all pretend that they don't because that is none of their business), but it feels nice to know that she takes away, for him.

 

She didn't.

 

She doesn't even notice the fact that she is getting a ring on her fingers but there is a jewel of another man curled up like a bracelet on his wrist, so her neck could be free to make room for Katherine's necklace.

 

Her husband does.

 

And in the few hours that he stay alive to be so called a husband,  he count the times that she pass her hands around her neck, looking for the necklace, before realizing that is on her pulse and exhale. 

****

It's seven.

 

She didn't touch her wedding ring once.

 

It's doesn't really makes a different.

_She will be a widow in the end of the day anyway._

 

 **Her** husband dies.

She cries, but she understands.

 

Some people it worth the sacrifice.

_She never takes away her wedding ring._

 

 **She** opens a school with Alaric.

 

She doesn't tell anyone, but she is trying to make sure that when her friends die, because they will, she won’t be alone.

 

She name after her husband.

 

Klaus send hers a check and a letter.

 

It's too soon to think about given her broken heart to anybody else, but  the words that he chooses to use in the end of the letter, makes her heart skip a bit, just like it did all the other times.

 

_There still a wedding ring on her hand and a necklace on her neck._

 

 

 **Klaus** send his daughter to her school.

 

She is even more beautiful in person.

 

_She is like a copy of her father, dimples and all._

 

 

 **The** wedding ring becomes a necklace.

 

The other necklace becomes a memory guarded with seven keys.

 

 _Memories are forever, they say_.

 

 

 **The** men begin to flirt.

But they always have something that it breaks the magic.

_They are not him, and he is the only man that she is willing to give her broken heart_

 

**It's** the first time that she talked with him in seventeen years.

 

Her heart is practically out of the chest, and hers eyes are shining again.

 

She pretends that it's the flirting, the provocation.

_It's isn't._

 

**Hayley dies.**

One more friend gone, one more day to live.

 

 

**They talk.**

She didn’t say half of what she wants.  

She wishes they had more time, there still a lot to say.

But there isn’t any time left.

 

 

 **She shows** up on his door. It didn't take a century, but it did take twenty years.

 

She shows him his message, the one that he sends twenty years ago.

 

She wants cry, but it's his last day on earth and she want him to be all smiles and no tears. She can cry on her bed. 

 

 

**They Kiss.**

It's the last kiss she has to him.

No.

He could have all her kisses if he wanted to, he want to, but this is the only one that he have time to receive.

 

 

**It's Friday.**

It's raining.

Klaus Mikaelson it's dead, and her heart is broken again.

 

 

What is left of the Mikaelson shows up at the Boarding school two weeks later.

Hope is coming back home, but there is no hope in her heart anymore. Hers parents are dead; her uncle is dead, and even that she walking, she doesn't feel alive.

 

 

 **Caroline** receive them with hers eyes dry.

The ones from Rebekah overflow when she sees the necklace on Caroline's neck.

It's the first time that she uses in a time, used to make her feel safe, doesn't work anymore, not with Klaus dead, but she uses anyway. It's a part of him, is everything she has now.

Every single one of the Mikaelson hugs Hope before they go.

Rebekah is the only one who stays to take her to her room.

 

 

It It's only when Bonnie and Elena shows up on the room, blankets and pillows in their hands, that Caroline allows herself to destroy the facade and cry.

_"He is dead" She says, coiled between her two best friends. "He is dead, and I'm never going to love anyone again"_

**Rebekah is leaving the town, and Marcel it's driving because her eyes are closed, the tears rolling to the bank of the car.**

**Hope is crying in her room.**

**Caroline is crying on hers.**

**But the tears don’t let them see each other.**

She will. Years into the future, she will fall in love again. And for the first time, she will not be the only one dealing with a broken heart.

 

It's January seven, two thousand, eight hundred and sixty.

It's Friday.

Caroline Forbes is dead.

 

"Hello love, there's still my necklace, I see"

 

Klaus is waiting for her, the dimples visible in the happiest smile she has ever seen in him.

 

His family around him, his friends sitting side by side, something they could not do in life.

 

"It's been a long time." She says, looking at her friends, at the people she loved most in life, before looking back at Klaus.

 

She doesn’t realize she's crying until she's in his arms, the tears dripping on his jacket.

 

"Have you waited all this time for me?"

"I told you, however long it takes, Caroline."

 

It’s raining; she’s feeling the wind in her hair and dancing in the rain with the love of her life.

 

A very long life.

 

She is finally free again.

 

_There is a necklace in her neck, and a ring on her hand._

_They finally belong to the same person._

 

**Love passes, they say.**

**But the memories remain forever.**

**For them, it didn’t pass.**

**Author's Note:**

> So, any words to me?


End file.
